1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the invention relates to an information storage medium including an application for providing metadata, and an apparatus for and method of providing metadata, and more particularly to an information storage medium including an application for providing to users disc library metadata stored in a reproduction apparatus, and an apparatus for and method of providing metadata.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information storage media such as DVDs can store audiovisual (AV) data (or moving picture data streams) including video, audio, and subtitles, compressed and encoded according to the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) standard, etc. Also, the information storage media can store additional information, such as the encoding attributes or reproducing order of moving picture data streams.
Reproduction apparatuses for reproducing such information storage media cannot store physical information and moving picture-related information (for example, the type of the information storage media, a title name, an actor, an actress, a movie genre, a director, etc.) of the information storage media which have been reproduced by the reproduction apparatuses so that the physical information and the moving picture-related information can be searched and reused after the information storage media have been removed from the reproduction apparatuses. Furthermore, conventional information storage media cannot provide an additional function for reproducing additional information stored in a reproduction apparatus according to a format required by a content producer.